The Perfect Guy
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: El chico perfecto... serie de one shots basados en una imagen de Instagram. Thanks to AStrawberryPopTart, who for allowed me use your idea!
1. Chapter 1

El chico perfecto... es más alto que yo.

Caminaban hacia la panadería. Muy cerca uno del otro. Hace años que hacían cosas como esas y simplemente ella las seguía amando.

El preciso momento en el que su cabeza quedaba recostada sobre el pecho de él.

Peeta siempre sonreía cuando eso pasaba. Los pocos centímetros que le hacían ser más alto eran muy bien aprovechados. Era bien sabido que Katniss no era fanática de todas las muestras de cariño, menos públicas.

Aún así, esa simple caricia se había convertido en algo suyo.

Llegaron a la panadería en cuestión de minutos. Había mañanas (como las de ese día) en las que Katniss ayudaba a Peeta. No eran siempre, o muy seguidas, pero él las atesoraba y disfrutaba como si fuese la última.

La primera vez que ella se ofreció a hacer algo terminó con varios panes quemados y llena de harina.

Él pensó que ella era adorable en ese momento.

Aun contando su ceño fruncido mientras lo miraba con enojo.

Incluso en ese tipo de momentos él creía que ella era hermosa.

Ahora solo se encargaba de recibir a los clientes y acomodar el pan. Y sí, de vez en cuando decoraba unos cuantos panques aunque fueran sencillos.

"Estúpida bolsa" murmuró ella. Se había acabado el glaseado de la cocina así que tenía que sacarlo del almacén, el cual estaba en lo más alto de las repisas. Soltó un bufido de frustración, haciendo que el mechón de cabello ya no estuviera en su cara.

Saltó unas cuantas veces más hasta escuchar la risa de alguien en su espalda.

Era Peeta.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" sugirió él. Llevaba tiempo viendo loa intentos de Katniss de alcanzar la bolsa de glaseado, después de unos minutos y murmuros molestos se acercó a ayudarla.

Para él no era ningún trabajo coger la bolsa de la repisa, por unos pocos centímetros que le sacaba a Katniss eran los suficientes para poder ayudarla.

"Aquí tienes" le entregó la bolsa en sus manos.

Ella lo abrazó.

Le encantaban sus abrazos.

Su cabeza llegaba en el punto exacto donde podía recargar su barbilla sin ser molesto para ambos.

Definitivamente le gustaba eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**El chico perfecto… es adorable.**

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que Katniss había accedido a quedar embarazada.

Habían pasado ya 7 meses y medio desde que los Mellark (señor y señora) supieron que tendrían a su primer hijo.

Peeta había estado estos meses más (porque sí, es posible) feliz de lo que se le pudo ver alguna vez. Decidió que contrataría varios ayudantes ya que preferiría cuidar de Katniss.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo, no estaba ni en el cuarto mes de embarazo cuando Peeta ya la trataba como si fuese a entrar en labor de parto en cualquier momento. Tenía un par de maletas (una en casa y la otra en la panadería) para cuando se fuera a ofrecer.

"Tranquilo, Peeta" intentaba razonar ella "El bebé siquiera tiene 7 meses como para que ya prepares todo".

"Nunca se sabe, Katniss".

Era la misma respuesta a todo.

Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas la chica era en lo único que pensaba. El doctor le había calculado un par de semanas para el nacimiento, fue entonces cuando Peeta comenzaba a comportarse de manera extraña. Parecía ido, distraído.

Ella se preocupó.

Una mañana decidió preguntarle que le sucedía.

Él siempre respondía quenada.

Había caído tanto en la desesperación por una respuesta que decidió acudir a Haymitch.

_"No sé qué le pasa, parece nervioso " decía Katniss. _

_"¿Has pensado que tanto nerviosismo se debe a que te esté ocultando algo?"_

_Sabía que haber ido fue una mala idea cuando en lugar de tranquilizarla le hizo pensar más. _

_"¿Tú crees?"_

_"¿Hace cuánto que ustedes no tienen... ya sabes... acción?"_

_Haymitch no pudo evitar reír ante su cara. _

_"No es algo que te incumba"_

_"Puede que no... pero ese podría ser tu problema"_

Por primera vez en todo su matrimonio pensó en la posibilidad de que él la estuviera engañando.

Decidió llegar temprano al día siguiente, se suponía que estaría con Sae hasta las 5, por lo que a las 3 ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Todo el lugar estaba oscuro, salvo por una habitación, que sería la del bebé. Avanzó poco a poco, y sin que él lo notara asomó la cabeza.

La escena le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Era Peeta sentado a un lado de la cuna del bebé, estaba sonriendo y hablando con la nada.

Ella supuso que imaginaba a su hijo junto a él.

No pudo no sentir ternura por él.

Por primera vez notó sus manos; estaban sujetando un estambre de color amarillo, tomó dos agujas y comenzó a tejer.

"¿Peeta?" Llamó Katniss.

Peeta arrojó el estambre y agujas lejos de él. Sin duda no la esperaba.

"¿Kat... Katniss?" Balbuceó un poco "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que vendría más tarde?".

"Eso no importa mucho" avanzó hacia él "¿Qué estabas haciendo?".

"Nada".

Antes de darse cuenta, Katniss ya había llegado hasta la cuna y miro las pequeñas prendas que estaban sobre ella. Todas eran hechas de estambre amarillo y blanco, con pequeños listones y ositos.

"¿Los hiciste tú?"Preguntó ella, tomándolos entre sus manos. La sola idea de que Peeta le estuviera haciendo ropa a su hijo la hacía sonreír.

"Yo... solo quería que... bueno, tú sabes" se miraba nervioso "quería tener algo para ella que no fuese toda la que nos mandaban".

"Oh, Peeta..."una lágrima rodó por su mejilla "serás el mejor padre de todos".

Entonces lo abrazó"¿De verdad te gustan?".

"Los amo".


	3. Chapter 3

**El chico perfecto... es tímido**

Amigos.

Novios.

Prometidos.

Esposos.

Padres.

Compañeros de vida.

Muchas cosas habían pasado con ellos, muchos cambios tanto buenos como malos. Sin embargo seguían siendo ellos mismos.

Ella terca.

Él tímido.

Katniss no se consideraba -porque no lo era-de esas personas que se reían o sonreían por cualquier cosa.

Excepto cualquier cosa que hiciera ver a Peeta algo torpe.

No torpe malo, sino en esos momentos donde parecía tan nervioso de estar cerca de ella que sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que tuvo oportunidad de verlo así.

Johanna había ido al 12 después de unos años de la reconstrucción del Distrito. Ella y Katniss eran lo suficiente cercanas como para tener el derecho de avergonzarse entre ellas.

— Así que el chico se me acercó y me pidió una cita — Johanna terminó en carcajadas.

— No lo entiendo.

— Ay Katniss, imagínalo. Un chico rubio se acercó con una cesta de pan y me invitó a salir. Me daba tanta pena el pobre, se veía como si pensara que me lo comería.

— ¡No lo entiendo!

— Eres un caso perdido.

Se despidió de ella en la puerta pero antes le sonrió a Peeta, quien estaba en la puerta con una cesta de pan y camisa de vestir perfectamente sin arrugas. Aunque trajera un elefante de mascota no llamaría tanto la atención como sus mejillas.

Rojas, extremadamente rojas.

Katniss lo observó un momento, en los últimos días Peeta se había vuelto muy nervioso cerca de ella a pesar de que llevaban varios meses con una relación de amistad.

— ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! — le gritó Katniss, después de atar cabos. Ella y Haymitch amaban poner nervioso a Peeta y hacer enojar a Katniss, parecía su pasatiempo.

— Adiós — dijo antes de correr a la casa de Haymitch a contar los detalles.

— H... hola — dijo Peeta, parecía un chihuahua, temblaba mucho y se notaba rígido.

— Hola, ¿cómo se enteró Johanna que estabas aquí?

— Ella llegó cuando estaba en la puerta, intentando sacar valor para tocar el timbre.

— Sabes que puedes entrar sin hacerlo, ya sabes, si necesitabas algo.

— Lo sé, solo que... — suspiró, se veía como si hubiese ensayado lo que diría. Y así era — ahora no necesitaba leche o algo así para el pan.

— ¿Entonces?

— Yo... yo... — comenzó a respirar de una forma extraña. Katniss posó su mano en su frente, acto que hizo saltar al chico. Por mucho que fuesen amigos no tenían muestras de cariño.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Peeta?

— Sí, yo quería que... bueno, si puedes y tú también quieres, no sé, eh...

— Sí quiero salir contigo, Peeta — dijo con Katniss, con una sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad? — no se dio cuenta que no estaba respirando hasta dejar soltar todo el aire.

— Por supuesto.

Ambos sonrieron.

— Te traje esto — señaló la cesta de pan.

— Gracias. ¿Qué tal mañana a la hora de la cena?

— ¿Para qué?

— Nuestra cita — rió un poco ella.

— Oh, cierto. Está bien.

— Nos vemos, Peeta — se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Él no se movió, después de unos minutos de su despedida seguía tocando su mejilla, donde ella lo había besado.

…

Y para aclarar, actualizo los fines de semana.

Muchas gracias a Yessi,AnePotterG, kathe, Dark Zeldalink, Nai1987, samantha136, Gpe 77, y LizethMellark por sus comentarios, también a los que agregaron a favoritos, de verdad, gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**El chico perfecto... me da muchos besos. **

Odiaba esos días.

Odiaba cuando no podía soportar la idea de estar sola y tener miedo.

Odiaba la forma en la que me hacía sentir.

Odiaba no poder ser independiente.

Odiaba que me cuidara todo el tiempo, como si fuese hecha de vidrio.

Pero lo que más odiaba era que le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Nunca pensó que fuese a ser tan dependiente de una persona, la idea incluso la hacía reír.

Ella estaba bien así.

No necesitaba que nadie la protegiese; tenía su arco y con eso era suficiente.

Cuando sus brazos la tomaron con más firmeza.

Sabía que solo se estaba mintiendo a ella misma.

Y es que en _esos días del mes_, como Peeta lo llamaba queriendo ser discreto, Katniss dejaba de ser una persona fuerte.

— ¿Quieres un poco de jugo? — preguntó Peeta. Katniss llevaba casi todo el día en la cama y se negaba a probar algo de comida.

— No — respondió ella.

— ¿Leche?

— No.

— ¿Café?

— No.

— Oh, ya sé lo que necesitas — se acercó más a ella — A ti te hace falta una visita del Señor cosquillas.

Y se lanzó sobre ella.

El señor cosquillas aparecía cada mes cuando Katniss prefería no ver a Peeta.

En la mayoría de los casos funcionaba.

Pero no en todas.

— ¿Qué haces, Peeta?

— Intentaba quitarte esa cara.

— Pues no lo hagas.

Silencio.

— ¿Qué te pasa estos días? ¿Por qué siempre que estas en _esos días del mes _parece que me odias?

— No te odio — dijo rodando los ojos — Y deja de decir _esos días del mes. _

— Pareciera que lo haces.

— Pero no lo hago.

— ¿Entonces?

— Estoy bien.

— ¿Sabes por qué Haymitch no se aparece estos días? — Ella negó con la cabeza — Por el huracán Katniss.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Haymitch no le gusta venir en _esos días del mes_, ¿será por algo?

— No lo sé — bajó la mirada — Espera... ¿cómo sabe Haymitch cuándo son mis días del mes?

— Bueno... — soltó unas pequeñas risas — Eh, yo... puede que haya revelado alguna clase información.

— Peeta Mellark, ¿qué hiciste?

— No es momento de dar información... — sonrió un poco.

— Eresmuysobreprotector — murmuró Katniss.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Dije queerasmuysobreprotector.

— ¿Qué?

— Que eres muy sobre protector — casi gritó — Y no me gusta, no estoy enferma para que me trates así.

— Oh, Katniss — la abrazó con fuerza — solo quiero que estés bien, no me gusta verte así.

— Lo sé, pero me haces sentir como si fuera débil.

— Y yo sé que no lo eres, aun así me gusta consentirte un poco, ¿me lo permites?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. — Lo permito.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados en la cama hasta que una idea surgió en la mente de Peeta.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Peeta tenía esa sonrisa que hacía cada vez que el señor cosquillas fallaba.

— Oh, nada — besó su mejilla — solo recordé — ahora en su otra mejilla — cual era — posó sus labios en su frente — la solución a todo.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron sabía que estaba perdida, nunca podía resistirse a ellos.

Los besos eran la solución a todo, incluso en _esos días del mes_.


	5. Chapter 5

**El chico perfecto… dice que soy hermosa. **

El embarazo de Katniss iba de lo mejor. Al principio era más difícil controlar sus pesadillas, pero poco a poco todo se tranquilizaba. Podría decir que todo es perfecto… salvo por un pequeño, borracho y molesto detalle.

Haymitch.

Sí las pesadillas de Katniss desaparecieron con el tiempo podría decirse que fueron cambiadas por inseguridades. Desde las primeras semanas tenia la manía de inmediatamente después de levantarse mirarse al espejo y ponerse en un ángulo en el que podía ver su estomago crecer. Los primeros meses después de asegurarse que su vientre no había crecido tanto tenía algo como una cara de alivio. Llegó el quinto mes donde su estomago ya estaba redondeado. Fruncía el ceño como si no supiese porque crecía y aunque varias veces le pregunté porque hacia tal cosa ella simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Es que acaso quieres sentir al bebé? —. Le pregunté un día. Me miraba como si estuviese loco. – Ya sabes, por eso ves tanto tú estomago.

— No.

— No me dirás porque, ¿cierto?

— Panadero listo —. Y me sonrió.

Pero claro, como humanos cometemos errores de los cuales parece que no aprendemos nunca.

Uno de ellos es pedir ayuda de Haymitch.

— _¿Ella no te ha mencionado nada?_

— _No entiendo porque, en tu mente, Katniss vendría en busca de un consejo mío —. Decía Haymitch. En cierta forma, tenía razón. _

— _Bueno; desde hace varios meses Katniss se rehúsa a cualquier muestra de cariño de mi parte, así que la idea de que ahora seas su confidente no suena tan descabellada. _

— _Ella no me ha dicho nada —. Dudó un momento antes de proseguir. — Aunque… no, no, no creo eso de ella. _

_Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, rayos… no debí venir en primer lugar. _

— _¿Qué?_

— _Creo que alguien esta insegura. _

— _¿Insegura? ¿Katniss? _

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _Tú sabes, ella es tan… tan Katniss. _

— _Solo piénsalo, ¿Por qué no se deja de ver en el espejo y no deja que la toques?_

Después de esa interesante plática llegué a la conclusión de que Haymitch no era tan malo, su teoría era muy buena y por los hábitos nuevos de Katniss parecía ser ese el problema. Ahora que sabía que le molestaba podría ayudarla y así dejar esa estúpida manía de estar en el espejo.

Y es que hay veces que creo ser la persona más inocente cuando creo que hablar con nuestro ex mentor es buena idea.

— Katniss —. Saludó Haymitch — ¿¡Hace cuantos kilos que no nos vemos!?

Sí, hasta ese punto me di cuenta de mi gran error.

Desde ese día Haymitch no dejaba de decir un montón-y muy ingeniosos, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta- de comentarios sobre el ahora físico de Katniss, solo era cuestión de que ella gritase mi nombre para saber que ya lo había hecho de nuevo.

Con el tiempo esperaba, casi rogaba, que Haymitch se cansara o se le pudriera la imaginación, pero no, al contrario, pareciera que con cada mes que pasaba sus comentarios incrementaban.

Entonces una idea vino a mi mente.

Fue en esos momentos en donde Katniss no soportaba al gato de su hermana y le rociaba agua con un atomizador.

Cada vez que Haymitch dijese un comentario sobre el estado de ella se ganaba un baño en el rostro y cuando no lo hacía le daba un chocolate. A pesar de ser un método un tanto ortodoxo las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco.

Pero no por completo.

— ¿Ves ese cabello? —. Señalaba Haymitch al televisor. Era de esos días que ambos podían pasar el rato tranquilo. — Apuesto a que Peeta se derrite por algo así, sin embargo tú tienes esa trenza. Solo observa la forma en la que lo tiene, impecable.

— Ese es Claudius Templesmith.

— ¿Y qué? Con lo necesitado que esta de cariño el panadero no creo que le importe hacerlo con cualquier mujer, o en este caso, algo que se parezca a una.

— ¡Peeta! —. Y ahí estaba el famoso grito de Katniss.

— ¿Sabes que es triste? Que el único grito que el chico reciba de tu parte sea de quejidos cuando antes eran _los días cuando les tocaba._

— ¡Haymitch!

— Yo no estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad —. Alzó las manos de forma pacifista.

Tomó el libro de plantas que estaba en la mesa, Katniss había sugerido seguirlo.

— ¿Ves estas piernas? —. No sabía a quién se refería, normalmente los retratos que estaban en el libro era del pecho para arriba. — Apuesto a que a Peeta ha tenido sueños sugerentes con ellos…

— Es Lady, Haymitch…

— ¿Y?

— Es una cabra.

— Pero no está gorda, mi querida amiga.

Ese fue el día en el que se ganó una cubeta llena de agua en la cara.

Los días transcurrieron y nuestro ex mentor no se había aparecido, Katniss dijo que probablemente estaría pensando en cosas con que atormentarla después.

Llegué de la panadería después de un día que consideraría. Katniss normalmente estaría en la sala, viendo una película o comiendo las galletas que le dejé en la cocina antes de irme.

La encontré en nuestra habitación.

De nuevo, y sin sorpresa de mi parte se moraba en el espejo. La canasta donde había dejado las galletas estaba en el pie de la cama, vacía.

— ¿Katniss?

— Estoy demasiado gorda.

— ¿Qué? —. Me sorprendió que a estas alturas aceptara lo que le angustiaba teniendo en cuenta que en pocos días nacería nuestro hijo.

— Mira que gorda estoy, parece que en lugar de liberar Panem me lo he comido —. Mi risa hizo que ella se volteara con los ojos rojos. — ¿Te estás burlando?

— No… yo solo, no veo porque dices que estas gorda.

— ¿No lo ves? ¿De casualidad soy invisible de los pechos para abajo?

— Tranquila, Katniss —. Me acerqué a ella hasta envolverla en mis brazos —Eres hermosa.

Su mirada causaba ternura. — ¿De verdad lo crees?

— Por supuesto —. Besé su mejilla, a ella le gustaba cuando hacia eso y a mi mas.

— ¿Y no piensas que estoy gorda?

— Para nada.

— ¿Eso significa que me harás mas galletas? —. Su rostro esperanzado me dio risa, solo que ahora no se molesto porque me riera.

— Todas las que quieras.


	6. Chapter 6

**El chico perfecto… me compra cosas. **

No es que Peeta se quejara del embarazo de Katniss… todo lo contario, pero en sí no es que se quejara del embarazo, sino de la embarazada.

Muchos le conocían el mal genio, lo terca y seca que podría llegar a ser. Había días en los que parecía que se esforzaba en ser más.

Todo era alegría en esos 9 meses… hasta que los cambios de humor la hacían furiosa por cualquier cosa hasta la persona más tierna del mundo.

Nunca se sabía cuando su "cambio personalidad" podía asecharlos hasta comerlos vivos… bueno, eso era como lo llamaba Haymitch, en un intento de alejar a los curiosos que parecían entusiasmados por verla con una barriga sobresaliente.

Había mañanas en los que Peeta dejaría de sentir el bulto a su lado e inmediatamente sabia donde estaba.

Comiendo.

Effie hacia burlas junto con Haymitch de como él al tener a Katniss cargando a otra pequeña Katniss se había vuelto un "panadero explotado". En las malas mañanas que eran más consideradas como tristes su esposa lo hacía ornear como su no hubiera un mañana.

– No está creciendo nuestro bebé – decía ella. Peeta había ido ese día y parte de la tarde a la panadería, fue un día con bastante trabajo y lo último que quería era ver un gramo de harina.

– ¿A qué te refieres con que "no está creciendo"? – dijo Peeta desde el sofá.

– ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿La parte de crecer o de bebé? – y ahí estaba la Katniss furiosa.

– Ambas.

– Medí mi panza ayer y mide lo mismo que hoy.

– Los bebes no crecen de manera sobrenatural, Katniss. Es necesario más tiempo.

– Ah – se cruzó de manos sentándose en el sofá enfrente de él, con la esperanza que él la viese.

– ¿Qué tienes? – dijo preocupado al ver como parecía que quería llorar.

– Nada.

–Katniss…

– Pensé que te importábamos más que eso, simplemente.

– Por supuesto que me importan.

– No lo parece. Te he dicho que me preocupa nuestro hijo y apenas te ha importado – y la Katniss triste.

– No estés triste, Katniss.

– ¿De verdad te importamos?

– Claro que sí.

– ¿Y harías cualquier cosa por que estemos bien?

– Por supuesto.

– Necesitamos unas galletas, bollos con queso y más galletas.

– Oh, Katniss, pan no, estoy muy cansado.

– Dijiste que harías lo que sea porque estemos bien.

– No entiendo como el pan las mejora.

– Sí el bebé no crece es porque le falta alimento.

– ¡Hay miles aparte del pan!

– Pero queremos pan...

– No lo sé, yo... estoy cansado y... – es entonces cuando Katniss usó su arma más potente.

Su "ternura".

Muchas de las personas tenían poderes que usaban para el bien, así como los de las películas que le gustaban a ella. Pero Katniss no podía hacerse invisible, volar, convertirse en la persona que quisiera o que le salgan garras de las manos.

No.

Ella lo miraba con los mejores ojos de cachorrito que había aprendido hacer. Hacía su labio en forma de puchero y por si eso no funcionaba frotaba su barriga.

Y Peeta odiaba cuando hacía eso. Sabía que no se le negaría nada.

Pero no. Definitivamente no.

Esta ocasión no sedería.

Ya había pasado con unos pantalonesde cuero parecidos a los que usaba para cazar pero estos eran para mujeres embarazadas. Y aunque el le dijo que durante todo el embarazo estaba prohibido el bosque puso su cara y terminó con 4 pares de pantalones y unas visitas al bosque aunque acompañada.

Y ahora pasaba lo mismo. Pero no iba a seder tan fácil. No esta vez.

– De acuerdo, todo lo que quieras – su boca lo traicionó en sus momentos de fortaleza.

-oOo-

La pequeña Alicia correteaba por todo el lugar mencionando la cantidad de juguetes que pediría para su cumpleaños. Obviamente había llevado a su abuelo Haymitch para que supiera que darle en su fiesta que era la próxima semana.

Ser hija única era igual a ser la consentida.

– Papi, papi, ¿me compras éste? – dijo la pequeña a su padre. Daba pequeños saltos en su lugar con una enorme caja de un juego de té.

– No, lo siento Alicia, pero ¿qué tal sí lo recibes en tu cumpleaños? – le dijo Peeta.

– Faltan muchos días.

– No son tantos. Vamos devuelvelo a su lugar.

– Pero lo quiero para mi fiesta de té con la tía Effie esta tarde.

– Ali... – y fue ahí donde ella usaba su poder cuando quería algo.

Ojos de cachorrito y pucheros.

Después de que su hija tuviera la sufriente edad Katniss le había enseñado a conseguir lo que quería.

– Son unas manipuladoras – murmuró Peeta pagando el juego de té y la muñeca nueva.

Sí, también lo había convencido de una muñeca nueva.


	7. Chapter 7

**El chico perfecto… tiene linda voz. **

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece._

_.-.-.-.-._

Él siempre había estado cuando ella más le necesitaba. Nadie dudaba de ello.

Sus brazos para protegerla de todos los peligros.

Sus labios para susurrar palabras de aliento.

Su presencia para apagar el fuego que crecía dentro de ella.

Pero había algo, ese tipo de "algo" que hacía al chico del pan tan especial. Ese "algo" que no tenía nadie más, siquiera el mismo efecto o algo parecido.

Su voz.

Cuando las noches se convertían en una peor pesadilla que soñar, siempre estaba él.

Llegó un momento en el que sus abrazos dejaron de funcionar.

Peeta se comenzó a preguntar si eso no quería decir algo; tal vez no se querían lo suficiente.

Entonces intentó con otra cosa: Cuentos.

—¿No puedes dormir? — le preguntó una noche. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Sabes que aquello ya no funciona.

—Lo sé, — tomó unos segundos para que continuara — por eso tengo otra solución.

— ¿Cuál?

—Érase una vez una chica que vivía con unas malvadas hermanastras y su madrastra, luego de que su padre muriera.

—Espera…— interrumpió Katniss — ¿vas a contarme historia?

—Así es, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?

—No.

Después de esa noche Peeta le contaba una historia diferente a Katniss, en cuanto él decía fin ella caía dormida.

Sabía que a Katniss le parecía algo infantil eso; también sabía, que en el fondo le gustaba aquello. Nunca tuvo alguien que le hiciera sentir como una niña antes. Peeta le explicó que el podría ser quien, por lo menos en las noches, le hiciera sentir como alguien indefenso.

—Es muy tarde — dijo ella.

Pero no era cierto. A ella le encantaba cada vez que se acomodaba en sus brazos y comenzaba sus historias.

Una de sus favoritas fue de una chica llamada Mulán, quien se vistió como hombre para poder tomar el lugar de su padre en el ejército.

—¿De verdad le hizo dudar de sus preferencias sexuales? — preguntó divertida.

—Como toda una princesa.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que la panadería de sus padres comenzó a crecer más de lo esperado. No es que no se alegrara por él, pero el hecho de que tenía una gran demanda lo hacía salir del Distrito por asuntos de negocios.

Sus viajes solo le tomaban unas horas, siempre pensaba en ella y por eso trataba de regresar antes de que llegara la hora de dormir.

Con su aun poca –mucha- fama en el Capitolio tenía que ir allá para los últimos arreglos de la panadería que abriría ahí, no podía no sentirse emocionada por ello aunque eso significaba que Peeta tuviera que irse un par de días.

En la estación del tren él aún no se veía muy seguro de dejarla.

—Puedo manejarla — le dijo Haymitch.

—¿De verdad tienes que ir? — preguntó Katniss, con ese tono de niña pequeña.

—Tengo algo para ti — sacó de su maleta una caja envuelta en papel café —Para que no me extrañes.

Después de uno de los clásicos comentarios Haymitch sobre que era un consolador, se despidieron.

Si con una palabra pudiera describir su día, sin duda diría: aburrido.

Odiaba la forma en la que se había vuelto tan co-dependiente de Peeta.

Decidió que era tiempo para ponerse en contacto con algunas personas así que tomó el teléfono marcó un número.

Peeta estaría tan orgulloso de ella en cuanto lo supiera.

Las horas se fueron con pláticas con Johanna y Effie.

Estaba en la cama cuando intentó contarse las historias que Peeta hacía con ella. No pasaron ni cinco minutos para darse cuenta que él lo hacía mejor. Mucho mejor.

Pasaron las horas y siete posiciones diferentes después se rindió. No dormiría hasta que él llegara.

Recordó el paquete que la había entregado, corrió a buscarlo. Dentro de la cajita venía una grabadora, con pequeños discos que decían "día uno" y así hasta llegar al cuatro.

Puso la grabadora al lado de su cama y el disco comenzó a reproducirse.

—Érase una vez en un lugar llamado Arendelle…

Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente. Peeta, su Peeta había grabado sus historias para cuando estuviera lejos.

Se acomodó en la misma posición de cuando él estaba y cerro lo ojos.

—Con una muestra de verdadero amor entre hermanas, Anna se descongeló. Fin. Buenas noches, Katniss.


	8. Chapter 8

**El chico perfecto… sostiene mis manos. **

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. _

**-0-**

Blanco.

Todo es tan blanco.

Tanta limpieza no puede ser verdad, y de pronto, se siente de nuevo encerrada en el Distrito 13.

Realmente no es muy diferente: personas uniformadas, con aspecto robótico.

Comienza a hiperventilar.

Pero la limpieza si es posible; es un hospital.

Katniss tiene que repetirse varias veces que no será internada y tratada como alguien incapaz de hacer algo, que solo es una simple ecografía; que todo terminará antes de que lo note.

No puede; el olor la marea en los primeros segundos y se sorprende de no haberse desmayado.

—Señora Mellark, por aquí. —le dice una mujer anciana. Su pintalabios rojo intenso la distrae. Es como tener a Snow en ese lugar, incluso muerto.

Sus pasos son lentos, inseguros. Las otras mujeres le miran con el ceño fruncido; tomará más tiempo de lo que pensó.

De un minuto a otro el pasillo se siente inmenso.

—Perdón por la tardanza. —interrumpe el silencio una voz masculina. Katniss voltea esperanzada, queriendo que no sea una ilusión en su estado.

No lo es.

—Peeta… —ella murmura. Él la toma de la mano. Su cálida, suave y cubierta de harina mano.

—Disculpa la tardanza, las cosas en la panadería se pusieron algo locas… no importa. —caminan juntos hasta el consultorio del médico. —Adelante.

Peeta la acompaña en todas las ecografías sin falta.

Ese día, Katniss decide que el hospital no es tan malo.

-o-

Las citas con el pediatra no son las favoritas de Peeta. Autumn heredó su miedo a los médicos de su madre.

La pequeña de niña de dos coletas estaba sentada en la camilla. Se veía pálida y ojerosa; siempre tenía pesadillas días antes de sus vacunas.

—¿Esto es necesario? —preguntó Autumn. Era la misma historia: ella preguntaría si es necesario, él respondía que sí y luego irían por un helado.

Autumn tomó la mano de su padre cuando la aguja atravesó su brazo… al igual que hizo Katniss, no soportaba ver a su hija en esas condiciones.

Peeta aún podría sentirse mal por haber perdido su pierna, pero nada comparado con lo que sentiría si hubiese sido una mano.

Podía sostener a sus chicas en los momentos más difíciles.


End file.
